Harry Potter: Wiccan Wizard
by MajinBrandock
Summary: Harry's father James was half Whitelighter. When he died he was granted full Whitelighter status. When Harry turns eleven his dad returns to him as his very own Whitelighter. Read as Harry goes through Hogwarts with a Whitelighter for a dad, makes new friends, and even gains new powers.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Wiccan Wizard

Chapter One: The History of James Potter

The year was 1970, in San Francisco California a man and woman looked down at their newborn babies. "We cant keep them honey. You know the Elder's as well as I do they will never allow it." said the man. "I know Sam, but I would like to at least name them." said the woman.

"All right. What did you have in mind Patty." said Sam. "Well for the girl I was thinking of Paige. For the boy James. That way the girl can keep our family tradition of naming girl's with the letter P. Since we are giving them up I'm thinking about separating them. They can take the last name of whoever adopts them.

We can leave Paige with the church here in San Francisco. As for James, I have a friend in London England. She is also a witch but she uses a wand. Her name is Edna, she married a man named Charles Potter. They are in there early fifty's and have no children of their own. I'm sure she would love to adopt James." said Patty.

"Very well. We will talk to her tomorrow about adopting James. For now it is late and we need to rest." said Sam. The next day after leaving Paige at a nearby church Patty had Sam orb her and James to London. Once there they located her friend Edna and took a taxi cab to her house.

After Patty rang the door bell Edna answered the door. "Patty Halliwell, as I live and breath. How are you my dear. Come in, come in do you want something to dink." asked Edna. "No thanks I'm fine. I actually came here to ask you a favor. You see me and my whitelighter kinda fell in love and had a pair of twins. The problem is its forbidden for a whitelighter to get involved romantically with their charge.

So we have to give them up. I was kinda hope you would adopt our son James. I gave our daughter Paige to our church back home in case she is needed later in life." said Patty. "I would be happy to adopt James. Me and Charles have been trying to have a child of our own for a couple weeks now. But it hasn't worked yet." said Edna.

With that the two friends finished catching up. When Patty left Edna took James up to his new room then went to tell her husband. It has been twenty one years since that day. During that time James grew up in London and at age eleven he went to a school called Hogwarts.

During his seven years at Hogwarts James made some friends. On his last year there he finally got his crush Lily Evans to go out with him. Shortly after they graduated they got married. Now at twenty one years old James and Lily Potter have a one and a half year old son named Harry.

As of right now the wizarding world is in the middle of a war. The light side was lead by a man known as Albus Dumbledore, the dark side was lead by a evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was trying to take over the wizarding world and get rid of all muggle born witches and wizards.

Dumbledore was trying to stop him. James and Lily Potter were key people for the light side. You see there was a prophecy about a boy born at the end of July that would destroy Voldemort. Once Voldemort found out he set his sights on the Potter's.

When the Potter's found out that Voldemort was coming after them they decided to go into hiding. They were going to use their friend Sirius Black, but he thought it would be an obvious choice. So instead they used their other friend Peter Pettigrew. That was a mistake they will learn to regret.

As James and Lily were playing with their son Harry in the living room James felt the wards around the house fall. "Lily take Harry and run Voldemort just broke through the wards. Peter must have betrayed us." said James.

While Lily took Harry upstairs to try and get away James confronted Voldemort. The fight if you can call it that was over in minuets. James did not want to kill his opponent, Voldemort however did not have that problem. While James was trying to stun him Voldemort dodged and used the killing curse.

The curse struck James and killed him instantly. As he fell to the floor lifeless Voldemort continued towards his target. After killing Lily who tried to beg for her son's life he turned his wand on Harry. However when he did a strange thing happened.

Just as the curse got close to Harry he exploded into a bunch of blue light's. It was not soon enough however as the curse managed to nick him in the forehead leaving a lightning bolt scar. The blue light's of Harry's orb knocked the curse back at Voldemort before it could do anymore damage to him.

Voldemort however was not so lucky. His own curse hit him destroying his body and making his spirit flee. As Harry orbed back in the last thing he saw before he blacked out was a giant of a man picking him up.

Meanwhile up in the clouds where the Elder's an whitelighter's live two people were meeting with a single whitelighter and the Elder's. The lead Elder stepped forward and said "Hello. Welcome to heaven. Lily Potter you will live up here and have a happy afterlife. James Potter you were a half whitelighter in life.

Your mother and father were a Wiccan by the name of Patty Halliwell and a whitelighter named Sam. They gave you and your twin sister Paige up at birth, you to your adoptive parents Edna and Charles Potter. Your sister was given to a church in the states. They loved you both very much but it was and still is forbidden. So they did it to protect you.

Anyway I know you never unlocked your whitelighter powers. However since you are the son of a whitelighter I will allow you to become one yourself and protect and guide witches. What do you say." asked the Elder.

"I have one condition to become a whitelighter. If you want me to become a whitelighter I only ask to be my son Harry's whitelighter and only his. I want a chance to be in his life and I will not have any other charges" said James.

"Very well. If that is the case we have a condition as well. Until your son turns eleven you are not allowed to see or contact him. If you try to watch over him from here he will be clouded to you. Once he turns eleven then and only then will you become his whitelighter." said the Elder.

"Fine I agree. But during this time will I be able to spend time with my wife." asked James. "By all means go ahead. However while you are up here waiting to become your son's whitelighter neither of you can see him." said the Elder.

"By the way this is Leo he is a whitelighter and will be training you over the next ten years." With that all the Elder's orbed out and Leo walked over. After introductions they began training James on how to be a whitelighter.

Ten years later one week before Harry's eleventh birthday, James walked up to Leo. "Hey Leo it is almost time for me to see my son again and become his whitelighter. I know you are the whitelighter for my sister Paige and her half sister's. I want you to go to them and tell them to go to the wizards bank Gringots in Diagon Ally in one week.

I want Harry to meet my family." said James. "Very well that sounds like a good plan. Do you want Harry to learn any of the wiccan magic" asked Leo. "If he wants to learn and the sisters are willing to teach him then yes. Also since he is a quarter whitelighter thanks to me I am going to try to teach him to orb.

I know that it is impossible for the wizard's of my side of magic to stop orbing." said James. With that both James and Leo orbed out. Leo to tell the sister's the news and James to the bank in the wizarding world.

As soon as James orbed into the bank a group of goblins surrounded him. "State your business here whitelighter or prepare to make a trip back up there." said the goblin in front of him. "Wow aren't we friendly this morning. I would like to speak with the leader of the goblin nation. It is important." said James.

Just then a side door opened up and a goblin came up to James. "You wanted to see me whitelighter. Pray tell why, and why did you orb directly into the bank. Whitelighter's are forbidden to orb directly into goblin territory without a proper cause." said the goblin.

"Sorry, about that I did not know that. I am a new whitelighter and my name is James Potter. I am here to set up a appointment in one weeks time." said James. As soon as James said his name name all the goblins lowered their weapons and went back to their posts.

"James Potter. Son of Edna and Charles Potter. You are now a whitelighter, how did that happen." asked the goblin as he lead James to his office. "Long story short I was actually adopted and was half whitelighter in life. When I was killed almost eleven years ago I was offered the position of full whitelighter.

I only accepted if I could be my son's. So here we are" said James. "Very well what is this appointment you want to make." said the goblin. "In one weeks time my son Harry will be eleven years old. Sometime on that day he will come here to get money for Hogwarts.

A group of three sister's known as the charmed ones and their whitelighter, Leo will be stopping by as well. I want to reserve a meeting room as well as a blood test for Harry. I am planning on orbing into the reserve room after Harry learns of my existence. I want to introduce Harry to his family on my side.

I will become his whitelighter on that day." said James. "Very well the room and test will be reserved I will be awaiting your orb in room 42 in one weeks time." said the goblin. "Very well I will let Leo know so he can tell the sister's. Until then I bid you good day. Am I allowed to orb out of here" asked James

"Yes we do allow that and you will only be allowed to orb into room 42 in one weeks time. You orb into any other place in the bank you will be attacked. Also tell Leo to use the front door with the sister's otherwise he will be attacked as well." said the goblin. With that said James orbed out of the bank to tell Leo about the appointment. He could not wait to finally see his son after ten years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Harry meets his Father, New discoveries.

One week later Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid entered the wizarding bank. As soon as they entered the head goblin Ragnarok who set up a detection ward for them, came out to meet them. "Ah Mr. Potter we have been waiting for you. Will you and your escort Mr. Hagrid please follow me." said the goblin.

As they followed Ragnarok Harry whispered "Hey Hagrid did you know the goblins were waiting for me" "No, Dumbledore did not tell me anything. He just wanted you to get your money so you can get your school supplies" said Hagrid.

However despite the quite conversation the goblin heard everything and decided to explain. "You are correct Mr. Hagrid, Mr. Dumbledore did not arrange this meeting. It was arranged by someone else." said Ragnarok.

With that the two people and one goblin entered room 42. As soon as they entered they saw three women and one man standing by the table in the center of the room. When the group that was already in the room saw the newcomers the became quiet.

"Now that we are all here we can begin. Before we go any farther it was requested that that the one known as Harry Potter take a blood test at this time." said the goblin. "What will this test do" asked Harry.

"It will tell us who your relatives are as well as any powers you may possess." said the goblin. "Very well lets get this over with" said Harry as he held out his hand. Ragnarok stepped in front of him and used a knife to slice Harry's finger.

Placing a drop of Harry's blood into a cauldron the goblin then added a piece of Parchment into it as well. When the potion in the cauldron turned clear he removed the Parchment. It read:

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: Eleven

Magical Status: Wizard, Wiccan, Whitelighter

Parents: James and Lily Potter

Known Living Relatives: Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley,

Paige Matthews-Halliwell, Piper Halliwell,

Phoebe Halliwell.

Wizard Status: Animagus (Untrained.)

Metamorphmagus (Untrained.)

Wiccan Status: Untrained, has potential in spells,

has the all powers of the Charmed ones (Untrained.)

Whitelighter Status: Is capable or Orbing (Untrained)

Has his own Whitelighter by the name of James Potter.

As soon as Harry finished reading the piece of Parchment he heard what sounded like a chime. Turning in the direction of the sound he saw a bunch of blue lights. When the lights died down Harry saw a man that looked just like him except his eyes were hazel.

"Dad is it really you. Are you really here" asked Harry with tears in his eyes. "Yes son its really me. I am now a whitelighter. I am also only yours. I have no other charges but you. I will always be with you from now on" said James. With that Harry ran to James and gave him a hug. While father and son were reuniting the goblin took the time to leave them in peace.

When the father and son were done hugging James turned to Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid long time no see. I know you were tasked with escorting Harry through Diagon Ally, but you can leave us now I will take it from here." said James.

"Before I go how do I know you are really James and not a death eater in disguise." said Hagrid. "When I was in school I became a stag animagus. You were the only one besides my wife and friends that we told." said James as he turned into a stag and back.

As soon as James turned back into his normal self Hagrid said "It's good to see you again James. Very well I will let you take it from here." With that Hagrid turned and walked out the door. Once he left James turned to Harry. "Now Harry tell me about your self. How is life like living with Sirius." he asked.

"Who is he. I live with the Dursley's" said Harry. As soon as James heard that a dark look crossed his face. "Damn it. You were not supposed to go there under any circumstances. You were supposed to live with your Godfather Sirius Black. If not him you were supposed to live with either your Godmother Alice Longbottom or if that failed then Amelia Bones" said James.

"Anyway I will look into this later today. For now these are your aunts Paige, Phoebe, and Piper. If you want to they will train you in the wiccan magic. I will train you in your animagus ability and the ability to orb." said James. "Really that will be awesome" said Harry.

"Okay then lets go get some money and get your school supplies. After that I want you to go with Leo and your aunts. They will watch over you and protect you while I run some errands." said James. With that they went to the Potter vault and got some money.

Three hours later once Harry had his supplies including his wand, which was Holly and Phoenix Feather Leo said "All right Harry grab my arm I am going to orb us to the Manor while your dad does what he has to do." With that Harry, Leo, and the charmed ones orbed back to the Manor.

Once they were gone James walked back into the Bank. When he arrived he walked up to a teller. "Can I please speak with Ragnarok." said James. When the goblin looked up and saw James he said "Right away sir, please follow me."

When they entered Ragnarok's office said goblin asked "What do you need to speak to me about?" "Sirius Black. Where is he and why is he not raising my son like he was supposed to" said James. "Sirius Black is a convicted felon. He is in Azkaban for the betrayal of you and your wife, and the death of Peter Pettigrew." said Ragnarok.

"WHAT. That's Bullshit. Sirius Black was not our Secret Keeper. He was also Harry Potter's official Godfather. That means he took a magical oath and can not do anything to harm Harry in anyway or he will die and loose his magic." said James.

"I know, his vault is actually still open for use. We goblin's never received an official trial stating that he was guilty. Without it we can and will not freeze an account." said Ragnarok. "Hmm very well I will take this to the ministry. But first I am going to get Sirius out of Azkaban. Good day" said James. With that he orbed out of the goblin's office on his way to Azkaban.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Halliwell Manor.

While James was doing what he had to do Leo and the sisters orbed with Harry into the manor. "Welcome to the manor Harry this is where we live. If you want while we are waiting for your dad to get back, I can show you the attic and our book of shadows and start your training in Wiccan magic" said Piper.

"That would be great. I cant wait to learn some magic." said Harry. With that said Piper led Harry up to the attic. Once there he saw a book on a podium in the middle of the room. Walking up to it he looked at the cover.

In the middle of the book was a circle with what looked liked skinny ovals in a strange design. "That is the triquetra, it is the symbol of the family." explained Piper. "Do you mind if I look through the book?" asked Harry. "Not at all. You are family, you can look all you want. You just can not take it from this house." said Piper.

Harry then opened the book and started looking through it. Five minuets later he stopped with his mouth hanging open. "Aunt Piper does this spell work. And can you teach me it first please?" asked Harry.

When Piper saw what spell it was she smiled. "Of course it works. Who did you want to summon." asked Piper as she looked at the spell to call a lost soul. "My mom, the last thing I remember of her was her begging for my life. I still have nightmares sometimes. I have to see her can you please teach it to me." said Harry.

Piper did not say anything, instead she got a set of five white candles and placed the in a circle. "Now Harry. What you need to do is place a set of five white candles in a circle like so, then light them" said Piper as she handed him a lighter.

Once the five candles were lit Piper continued. "Now place a drop of blood in the bowl here. Once that is done say the spell in the book and that is it." she said. With that Harry placed a drop of blood in the bowl provided and chanted Here these words. Hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee. Cross now the great divide.

As soon as Harry finished chanting a swirl of white lights appeared in the center of the circle. When they cleared there was a woman standing there with long red hair and emerald green eyes. Just like Harry's own.

"Mom is that really you" asked Harry. When the woman looked at her son she smiled and stepped out of the candles giving Harry a hug. "Hello Harry I am so proud of you. How are you doing. I see you finally met your aunts on your dad's side." said Lily.

"Mom I miss you so much. I hate living at the Dursley's. I don't want to go back." said Harry as he gave his mom a hug. "Why are you living with them. They hate magic, I specifically said in my will that you are not to go near them. What was that old man thinking" Lily said half to herself.

"Dad told me that my godfather Sirius Black was supposed to raise me, but I don't remember him." said Harry. "Hmm well there is not much I can do about Sirius since I cant leave this room. But maybe I can do something about the old man" said Lily.

"Who is the old man you keep talking about." asked Harry. "His name is Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts. He was also in charge of making sure you were placed where you were supposed to." said Lily.

"Ok then what can you do about Dumbledore" asked Harry. "Oh that's simple, when I was still alive I was part of a group called the Order of the Phoenix. It was a group dedicated to stopping Voldemort. Your dad was also a group member. All members were given a medallion that would act as a portkey between all medallion's.

It just so happens that I still have my medallion. All I have to do is tap it with my wand and Dumbledore will be here within five minuets to see why it activated when I am dead." said Lily. "Do you have your wand" asked Harry. "Damn did not think of that. I actually don't but I know where it is" said Lily.

"Where is it maybe we can get it" asked Piper. "It's in the Potter family vault at Gringots." said Lily. "When we were there dad went off into the vault to get something while I was getting money. Maybe he has the wands." said Harry.

Just then Harry and piper heard someone orb into the living room. "Harry stay here with your mother I will go see who it is" said Piper. Getting a nod from Harry Piper left the attic and went downstairs. When she arrived she saw James and some guy with long black hair, a beard, and in dire need of a shower.

"James I see you have returned. Who have you brought with you." asked Piper. "Hello Piper this is my best friend Sirius Black. He was thrown in a prison for something he did not do. I just broke him out, I was hoping he can stay here until we get him a trail" said James.

"I don't have a problem with it. Your son is in the attic with someone who needs to speak with you." said Piper. "Lily is here. How did she get here, she is not a whitelighter." said James as he started up the stairs to the attic.

"Harry used his first spell and summoned her." said Piper as she followed James. "What about me. What am I going to do." asked the now escaped Sirius Black. "Follow me, you can take a shower and get cleaned up. I also have some clothes that should fit you. After that we can get you a hair cut so you will be less noticeable" said Leo.

As Sirius followed Leo into another room, James and Piper entered the attic to see Harry and Lily sitting on the couch catching up. "Hey Lily you needed to speak with me." said James. "Oh your back. Where is Sirius at." said Lily. "He is down stairs probably about to get cleaned up. He was in Azkaban

for betraying us. Now what do u need" said James.

"I need my wand so I can get Dumbledore here. He has explaining to do on why Harry was left with my magic hating sister." said Lily. James then handed Lily her wand that he took from the vault. He also held up his. "I already tried to cast a spell with mine and it worked even though I am a whitelighter." said James.

Lily took her wand and tapped her medallion. "While we wait for him to get here we might want to make sure Sirius is hidden. There is no telling what Albus will do if he sees him" said Lily. "I'm on it" said James as he orbed to Leo's location to hide Sirius. Five minuets later there was a small pop in front of them. Standing there was an old man wearing a blue robe with purple stars. He had a matching hat and long white hair and beard.

He took one look around and raised his wand pointing it at Lily. "Who are you and why do you have Lily's medallion. Said Albus. "I am Lily Potter you gave me this medallion twenty two years ago." said Lily.

"That's impossible Lily Potter is dead. There is no spell to bring back the dead." said Albus. "You are right I am dead. I was summoned here by my son. I do not have a lot of time left until I have to go back. Now tell me why did you send Harry to my sister.

She hates magic. You know Harry was not supposed to go to them yet you sent him anyway. Why." said Lily. "I did it for his protection. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for betraying you and killing a bunch of muggle's as well as Peter. I knew that he had your protection from when you sacrificed yourself for him.

As long as he can call his mom's relatives house home he will be safe" said Albus. It was at that point that Leo orbed into the room hearing the end of Dumbledore's speech. "Actually that is not true. The reason Harry survived is because he is quarter whitelighter. He orbed at the last second which is why he was not killed." said Leo.

"Hmm well that changes everything, Harry I am so sorry I did not know. I thought you had your mom's protection. I promise you will not ever go back there can you ever forgive me" asked Albus. "Can I live here with my Aunt's please." asked Harry.

"I don't see why not as long as they agree. But how will you get to the train station in England to take the Hogwarts express" asked Dumbledore. "He will orb. He is quarter whitelighter and his father is a full whitelighter tasked to guide and protect him" said Leo.

"Very well if that is all I will take my leave. Harry I will see you on the first of September." said Albus as he disappeared in a slight pop. "Ok then well how about we go downstairs and get something to eat. Tomorrow we will officially adopt you if you want after that I can teach you how to use my power to freeze things" said Piper. "I would love that but I am going to keep my name of Potter." said Harry.

With that Harry said goodbye to his mom and went downstairs with Piper and Leo. As Lily went back up to heaven she could not help but smile and think that Harry would finally be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Train Ride and Sorting.

Today was the day that Harry would start Hogwarts. He was very excited. In the month that he lived with the Halliwell's he changed a lot. He now wore a pair of jeans with a red t-shirt that had the Halliwell triquetra on the front.

His hair now reached his shoulders and was straight and not all over the place. His dad used his whitelighter healing to fix Harry's eyesight. He still wears his glasses to fool people but they are just plain glass with the ability to see through objects.

His scar was also healed with the help of both James and Leo working together. He has come along way with his powers as well. He can now orb whenever and wherever he wanted. He also mastered his freezing power.

Just as he was finished packing his school supplies so he could orb to the platform Piper knocked on his door. "Harry I got a surprise for you to take with you to school." said Piper as she handed him a wrapped package.

When he opened it he discovered the book of shadows from the attic. "But I thought I could not take this outside the house." said Harry. "Your dad helped me make a permanent copy of it. This is the copy. It is yours to do with what you want." explained Piper.

After Harry placed it in his trunk he hugged Piper. "Thank you for everything. I love living here. It is so much better than my old house. I have to go now the train leaves in fifteen minuets. I will see you in the summer." said Harry.

Once he had his trunk in hand he orbed to a secluded spot on the muggle side of the platform. Five minuets later as he was walking towards platform 9¾ he saw a family of red heads. Hearing the mom tell her sons the direction of the platform he decided to follow them.

After the eldest son walked through the barrier and while the two who looked like twins argued Harry decided to say something. "Hello I am Harry Potter, is this your first time to Hogwarts as well." Harry asked the youngest male red head of the group.

"Hi Harry. My name is Ron Weasley and yes it is my first time. Not to be rude or anything but I see that you don't have a scar. I heard that Harry Potter had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead." said Ron. "Oh well I had it removed about a month ago. I could not stand the stares all the time. You know. Any way I don't have any friends here yet would you like to be friends" asked Harry.

"Sure I don't have a lot of friends either. You want to share a compartment on the train." said Ron. "I don't mind at all. But we might want to get on before we get left behind." said Harry. Once they went through the barrier and found a compartment Ron asked "So Harry I noticed you said yet earlier what did you mean by that?"

"Oh I don't live here in London. I live in the United States with my Aunt's. They are really cool." said Harry. "Who are your Aunt's" asked Ron. "The Charmed Ones." said Harry casually. Upon hearing that Ron went slack jawed. "No way you are related to the three legendary sisters of Wiccan magic. That is wicked. They are the base for our wandless magic. However it is very hard for us to learn it. Most wizards don't know how to." said Ron.

"Well I know a thing or two. Over the last month while living with them the eldest sister Piper taught me how to freeze things. When I first met them on my birthday it was revealed that I can do all three charmed powers. Here throw this into the air" said Harry as he handed Ron a medium sized ball.

Ron took it and threw it up. About halfway down it stopped in midair. "Wow that was cool. Can you do anything else" asked Ron. Harry did not answer instead he orbed to the seat next to Ron and back. "That was called orbing. I am what is called a whitelighter. They are guardians and protectors to witches. They use that orb power to travel and they can also heal.

I however am only quarter whitelighter so all I can do is orb" said Harry. "Wicked" said Ron. It was at this point that the compartment door opened up. Standing there was a blond boy with slick backed hair and a smirk on his face.

"I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment. My name is Draco Malfoy, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he said. "I don't like your tone. I can tell the wrong sort for my self and it's you. Now unless you want to loose your hair or worse I would leave, if I were you" said Harry with a dark look on his face.

One look at Harry's eyes said he was not kidding. Draco said "this isn't over yet Potter. You just made a huge mistake." With that he left the compartment. Two minuets later another boy came in. This one was a little bit chubby and had brown hair. He was also close to tears. "Has any one seen a toad I lost one and cant find it." he said.

Harry gave a quick look around and said " I know were he is follow me. By the way what is your name." As the boy followed Harry down the aisle of the train he said "My name is Nevile Longbottom. What is yours" he answered. "Harry Potter. After we get your toad would you like to join me and Ron in our compartment. We could all be friends" said Harry.

"Sure if you don't mind." said Nevile. Just then Harry and Nevile arrived at a compartment. Harry opened the door and when everyone turned to look at them he froze the compartment. Inside were three people. The two red headed twins from the platform and a black boy with dreadlocks. The twin right in front of Harry was holding a toad.

The other twin was holding a tube of lipstick. "Is that him" asked Harry pointing out the toad. Nevile took one look at him and said "Trevor" while taking him from the twin. Before Harry and Nevile left Harry took the tube of lipstick and made a clown face on all three people in the compartment.

After that they shut the door and went back to Harry and Ron's compartment. As soon as Harry's compartment door was shut everyone heard a scream then a laugh. "What happened" as Ron. "Oh a set of red headed twins and their friend had Nevile's toad and was going to put lipstick on it.

After I rescued the toad I drew a clown face on all three of them with it, then returned the lipstick to the one who was holding it." said Harry. "Oh those are my brother's Fred and George. Their friend is Lee Jordan. I cant believe you pranked them. They are the king of pranks at school and home. I can never get them back." said Ron.

"He did something to their compartment. Whatever it was made them stop moving I don't think they even knew we were there." stated Nevile. "You froze their compartment and they did not see you. Wow that is so wicked. If they ever learn it was you then they will retaliate." said Ron.

It was at this time that the door opened again. This time it was three clown looking people who entered. "All right which one of you did this" said the twin on the left. "We saw a red shirt with a strange design on it just before we we didn't see anything at all." said the one on the right.

"It was me I admit it. I was just trying to get my friends toad back. I like pranks just as much as the next guy but you mess with me or my friends and I will prank you back. Not only that but most of the time you wont see me or know it was me" said Harry.

"Well can you remove this makeup. We tried everything and cant seem to do so." said the black boy. "I think it fits you but if I must then fine" Let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause the Seen to be Unseen. chanted Harry. As soon as the spell ended all the makeup disappeared.

Handing them a mirror Harry asked "is that better?" "Much, by the way I'm George this is Fred, and Lee. I know you are Harry Potter but who are you." said George pointing to Nevile. "I'm Nevile Longbottom." he said.

"Well it was nice meeting you. We should be arriving at Hogwarts soon. See ya there." said Fred. With that the twins and their friend went back to their own compartment to get ready. Five minuets later the train pulled up to the station.

"First years, this way. All first years follow me" said a familiar voice. Upon hearing the voice Harry led Ron and Nevile towards it. "Hello Hagrid. Good seeing you again" said Harry. "Ah Harry how are you doing. I see you have made some friends. Well follow me everyone and we will take the boats to the castle." said Hagrid.

After a twenty minuet boat ride across the lake and a five minuet speech from Professor McGonagall it was time for the sorting. "When I call your name, you will sit on this stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted." said McGonagall.

The first one up was Draco Malfoy. As soon as the hat touched his head it shouted "Slytherin." Next was Hermione Granger. She had bushy hair and was already rumored to be a know it all. She ended up in Ravenclaw.

Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff, then it was finally Harry's turn. When the hat was placed on his head Harry heard. 'Well what do we have here. An unofficial Halliwell, I have heard of your relatives. But have yet to actually see one. You will go far in this school young Halliwell-Potter. For now I sort you into' "Gryffindor" said the hat.

The entire Great Hall cheered as Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Shortly after Nevile then Ron joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. When the sorting was over Albus Dumbledore stood up and made a short speech before the feast.

After the feast the Hall was dismissed for bed. As Harry, Ron, and Nevile were getting into bed Harry said. "Listen guy's let's stick together from here on out. I don't know why yet but I got a feeling that this is going to be a strange year." Ron and Nevile agreed and with that they climbed into bed. Not knowing just how right Harry was in his prediction.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Peter Revealed. Sirius' Trial.

The next day was the start of classes. Harry, Ron, and Nevile stayed together throughout the day. Their first class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. They were running a tad late and the Professor asked if she could turn them into a watch so one of them might be on time.

When Ron stated that they got lost she suggested a map. As they were taking their seats Harry thought to himself that a map would be a good idea. With a plan in mind to make a map later tonight they started their assignments which was turning a matchstick into a needle.

By lunch time Harry, Ron, and Nevile were known as the Golden Trio. After lunch was Potions with Professor Snape. As he entered the classroom he said "there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." After a lengthy speech about what Professor Snape can teach them his eyes landed on Harry.

After trying to make Harry look foolish, which failed miserably considering who he lived with over the past month, Snape got the class started on the days potion. When potions were over the group of three went down to dinner. When that was over they made their way back to the common room to do their homework for the day.

Later that night when everyone else was asleep Harry checked the time. Seeing that it was midnight Harry took out some Parchment. /I call upon the spirits of the four. Let me see what you have made. Show me the secrets of your home. As it is so mote it be.\

When the spell ended the Parchment showed a map of Hogwarts. On the front of the map in said: The Whitelighter presents: The Map of Shadows. Once the map was complete he said a new chant over it.

/Now that the map is mine. Protect it from unknowing eyes. Unless my voice keys a person in by name. Only I can see the map for what it is.\

The map then glowed blue for a second indicating a success. After the glow faded Harry checked the new map out. What he saw surprised him. He saw a complete map of the school including a room called the Chamber of Secrets. Which was located in the girls bathroom on the second floor.

It also showed everyone in the castle. Next to everyone's name was either a T or S indicating whether they are a teacher or student. Upon closer inspection Harry discovered that the headmaster had a H next to his name. Professor McGonagall had an A and a cat picture next to hers.

Hers also had the Gryffindor logo. All students had what year they were in and what house. It even showed who was head of house and all prefects. The prefects were indicated with a P. What really caught his eye though was a red highlighted name right next to Ron's.

The name said Peter Pettigrew. Next to his name was an A with a rat picture. But what really sent shivers down his spine was a picture next to the rat. It was a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. It was the Dark Mark.

Upon seeing the name Harry froze the whole room. "Shit this is not good. I have to do something but what. Oh I know. DAD." said Harry. Just then James Potter orbed into the room. "Hello son, you called." said James. "Yea we got a problem. But first take a look at this" said Harry as he handed James the map he just made.

James took it and said "all I see is a blank set of Parchment." "The Whitelighter presents: The Map of Shadows to James Potter." said Harry. Just then James saw a flash of blue on the parchment and looked again. What he saw amazed him.

"Harry did you create this map. It is amazing, even me and my friends could not make a map this detailed. How did you do it." said James. "I used a spell to make it then another spell to hide what it is. Unless you have been keyed into it like I did for you, all you will see is a blank set of parchment." said Harry.

"I am very impressed with it, but what is the problem?" asked James. "Look at the Gryffindor dormitories." said Harry. When he did James gasped. "This is not good. Do you have the room frozen." asked James. "Yes I froze it before I called you." said Harry.

"Good. Here is the plan. I am going to put Sirius back in his cell so no one gets suspicious. While I am doing that I want you to capture Pettigrew and take him to the Ministry. Tomorrow is Sunday. When the ministry workers show up and see Peter, they will call for a trial of Sirius Black. Hopefully by the end of the day Sirius will be officially free." said James.

With that said James orbed back to the Halliwell's manor to take Sirius back to his cell. Once James left Harry wrote a note explaining the situation, made a human size cage and placed Peter in it. Once that was done he said a spell to reverse the transformation.

When Peter was human again Harry orbed the cage to the ministry of magic. Once there he placed a timed freeze on the cage that would where off when it was discovered. With that done Harry orbed back to Hogwarts and went to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Harry saw the Daily Prophet.

_Peter Pettigrew found. Sirius Black awaits Trial._

**Earlier this morning when the Head of** **the** **Department for Magical Law Enforcement**

**Amelia Bones entered the ministry to start her day she made a shocking discovery.**

**Peter Pettigrew was alive and well. "I knew the Potters and knew that Sirius **

**was innocent. I tried to get a trial for him eleven years ago.**

**But nobody wanted to give him one. He was just thrown in Azkaban**

**without mercy. Today I hope to fix this mistake." said Madam Bones **

**in a brief interview with this reporter. The trial is set for 3pm this afternoon.**

_Written by Rita Skeeter._

Once Harry read the article the Headmaster came up to him. "Harry it has come to my attention that a trial for a man named Sirius Black is to be held today. I need to know if you plan to attend. If you do you will be escorted there and back by your head of house." he said.

"Yes I plan on going. Is it possible for my friends to come with me. They will want to see this" asked Harry. "I don't see a problem with it as long as you all stick together and obey what your head of house says" said Dumbledore.

"We will." promised Harry. With that said Dumbledore went back to the head table. Several hours later Harry, Ron, Nevile, and Professor McGonagall walked in to the court room.

Once everyone arrived and was seated the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge came up to the podium and said. "Will the man known as Sirius Black please take the stand."

As soon as he was on the stand a potion known as Veritaserum was given to him. Once it had taken effect he was asked a couple starter questions like his name and when he was born. When everyone was satisfied that he was under it's effects the real questions began.

"Were you Sirius Black the secret keeper for the Potter's?" asked Fudge. "No. The secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. We knew I was the obvious choice so we switched at the last minuet." said Sirius. "Do you have any proof of this. Other than the fact your under truth potion." asked Fudge.

"Yes I do. Harry it is time to call in the surprise witness." said Sirius as he looked in the direction of his godson. As soon as Sirius said that Harry stood up and said "Dad it's time." With that said James Potter orbed into the middle of the courtroom.

When the orbs faded Fudge said "Who are you sir and why are you here." "My name is James Potter and I am here to prove that Sirius Black is innocent." said James. "That's absurd James Potter is dead. Has been for almost eleven years." said Fudge.

"Your right I am dead. I am what is called a whitelighter. They are like guardian angles for witches. That is how I got into this courtroom, which is protected from apparition. I am also the whitelighter of my son Harry Potter." said James.

As soon as James said that the entire courtroom broke out into chaos. After Fudge got the room back in order the trail continued. After about another hour of talking to witnesses the final verdict was called. "It has been decided that the man known as Sirius Black is innocent and cleared of all charges. He is now a free man and will be granted 200,000 Galleons as compensation as well as a full apology from the Ministry of Magic.

As for Peter Pettigrew. He will be striped of his Order of Merlin award and be sentenced to Azkaban in a Animagus proof cell. Court adjourned." said Cornelius Fudge. With that everyone started to leave. James came up to Harry and his friends and said.

"Harry I am going to take Sirius back to the Halliwell Manor. If you need me just call, otherwise I will see you for Christmas. At that time I will start your training to become an Animagus. Also Sirius' cousin Nymphadora Tonks will be joining use and start your Metamorphmagus training."

"Sounds good to me cant wait to learn." said Harry. Just as James orbed Sirius back to the Manor Professor McGonagall came up to them and said. "It's time to go back to Hogwarts. There is class tomorrow. With that they all went back to Hogwarts to continue their first year.


End file.
